Jaejoong's Problem
by KENzeira
Summary: YUNJAE. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Kim Jaejoong?/"Kau merahasiakan sesuatu dariku." Ujar Yunho berat dan dalam./Semi-ficlet. Yaoi. Simple. RnR? :D


Jaejoong's Problem © KENzeira

Disclaimer : The plot is mine, characters belongs to themselves, God, their parents, and whatever

Warnings : Yaoi, typo(s), OOC, and many more

Genre : Romance and Drama

Rate : K+

_**YunJae FanFiction, don't like? Just leaving the page^^**_

~ Happy Reading ~

oOOOo

"Kenapa kau bersembunyi?" pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Kim Jaejoong kaget. Bagaimana tidak? Ia yang sedang asik bersembunyi di balik rak buku yang menjulang tinggi di perpustakaan itu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara _baritone_ tepat di telinga kirinya. Tidak salah lagi, Jung Yunho.

"Aku? Aku tidak bersembunyi, aku sedang membaca buku." Jawab Jaejoong. Jelas banget kalau dia sedang berbohong. Buktinya buku yang ia pegang sedang dalam posisi terbalik. Melihat hal itu membuat Yunho menyeringai.

"Oh, ayolah, Boo, kau tak pandai berbohong."

"Aku tidak bohong," Jaejoong tetap _keukeuh_. Menyadari posisi buku yang ia pegang terbalik, _namja_ berparas cantik itu cepat-cepat membenarkannya. Astaga, ia malu sekali.

"Tch!" Yunho mendesah pelan, ia mengambil buku yang di pegang laki-laki bersurai _almond_ pirang itu dengan paksa dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Jaejoong mulai berkeringat dingin. Kebohongannya pasti sudah di ketahui oleh Yunho, yang bisa ia lakukan adalah diam.

"Katakan, apa yang mengganjal di hatimu?" Yunho bertanya dengan suara lembut, membuat siapa saja meleleh ketika mendengarnya termasuk Kim Jaejoong. Laki-laki bermata doe besar itu hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia malu jika harus mengatakan kebenarannya.

"Tak ada," akhirnya hanya itu yang menjadi jawaban. Mendengar itu, laki-laki berambut _brunette_ –Yunho– hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau merahasiakan sesuatu dariku." Ujar Yunho berat dan dalam. Jaejoong terdiam mendengar kalimat laki-laki yang baru satu minggu ini menjadi kekasihnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali mengatakan apa yang mengganjal di hatinya, hanya saja ia tak ingin membuat Yunho berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"_Aniyo_ (tidak), aku tak merahasiakan apapun darimu." Jaejoong berbohong lagi. Benar kata pepatah, sekali berbohong, pasti akan lahir kebohongan yang lainnya. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Rasanya _namja_ bermarga Kim benar-benar tidak tahan melihat kekecewaan di wajah Jung Yunho, jadi ia terpaksa berbohong lagi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan?" Yunho bersuara lirih. Ya, apa yang sebenarnya Jaejoong pikirkan sampai _namja_ itu seperti ini? Yunho yakin kalau kekasihnya itu menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Yunho beranjak dari duduknya dan berbalik arah. Ia hendak meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih terduduk di tempatnya. Melihat itu, dada Jaejoong bergemuruh sakit. Bagaimana bisa Yunho bertanya apa yang ia pikirkan jika Yunho sudah tahu jawabannya? Tentu saja yang Jaejoong pikirkan adalah Yunho. Tak ada yang lain, dan takkan pernah ada yang lain.

_Namja_ cantik itu secepat kilat meraih tangan Yunho, menahannya untuk tidak pergi.

"Jangan pergi, kumohon. Jangan pergi begitu saja." Lirih Jaejoong sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik punggung kekasihnya. Laki-laki bersurai _brunette_ itu membalikkan badannya dan langsung mendorong Jaejoong ke lantai, membuatnya kembali terduduk.

"Kenapa kau terus menghindariku?!" tanya Yunho sarkastik. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya ketika tangan besar Yunho mengangkat dagunya. Laki-laki bermata doe besar itu kembali membuka matanya ketika ia tak mendapati kebiasaan Yunho menciumnya jika sedang mengangkat dagunya, kali ini Yunho hanya memandangnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau tahu aku ini adalah laki-laki." Ujar Jaejoong, ia sudah bertekad untuk berkata jujur. Apapun resikonya, Yunho harus tahu alasannya menghindari laki-laki itu.

"Lalu?" entah kenapa mendengar penuturan Jaejoong yang mengatakan bahwa ia adalah laki-laki membuat dada Yunho terasa nyeri. Yunho takut, yang merasakan jatuh cinta hanya ia sendiri, yang merasa tidak normal hanya ia sendiri.

"Aku tak ingin membuatmu malu."

"Apa maksudmu?" kali ini _namja_ bemarga Jung tersebut benar-benar tidak mengerti apa maksud kalimat kekasihnya. Tetapi, melihat wajah laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya itu memasang wajah sendu, mau tak mau membuat Yunho yakin kalau Jaejoong sedang gusar.

"Kau itu populer di kalangan perempuan, kau bahkan selalu ditawari menjadi model, aku hanya takut kau malu memiliki kekasih sepertiku. Apalagi kalau _fans_-mu itu tahu bahwa yang menjadi kekasihmu adalah seorang laki-laki."

'_**Jadi itu masalahnya.'**_

Yunho tersenyum tipis mendengar penuturan Jaejoong. Kekasihnya ini memang terlalu polos dan baik hati, ia selalu memikirkan perasaan orang lain tanpa memikirkan perasaannya sendiri. Yunho merasa beruntung karena telah dipertemukan dengan Jaejoong, sekalipun _gender_ mereka sejenis tapi _namja_ itu tak menyesalinya.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Memangnya siapa yang suka duluan? Itu kan aku. Seharusnya kau tak perlu berpikir seperti itu, bagaimanapun dirimu, aku tak pernah malu." Tutur Yunho lembut.

"Benarkah?" tanya Jaejoong antusias. Melihat wajah kekasihnya yang berubah ceria membuat Yunho ingin melahapnya saat itu juga. Tetapi, ia tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat, apalagi mereka sedang berada di perpustakaan sekolah.

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku justru bangga memiliki kekasih sepertimu. Kau lebih cantik daripada perempuan manapun." Celetuk Yunho membuat Jaejoong mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya lucu.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan perempuan!" Jaejoong pura-pura marah, melihat sifat kekanakan kekasihnya membuat Yunho tersenyum simpul sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut _almond_ pirang laki-laki di hadapannya itu.

"Boo, jangan menghindariku lagi. Aku tidak tahan kalau kau seperti ini." _Namja_ bermarga Jung itu berujar sambil mengusap-ngusap lembut pipi kekasihnya. Di perlakukan seperti itu membuat Jaejoong ber-_blushing_ ria.

"I-iya…" entah kenapa Jaejoong menjadi gugup. Mata doe besarnya menatap mata hitam kekasihnya, lagi-lagi ia tenggelam dalam mata hitam itu. Namun, meski harus tenggelam sekalipun ia tetap menikmatinya.

"_I love you_." Kata Yunho, _namja_ di hadapannya tersenyum kikuk. Ternyata selama ini Jaejoong salah menduga. Ia takut jika ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya maka Yunho akan meninggalkannya, ternyata ketakutannya tak beralasan sama sekali. Laki-laki itu tetap mencintainya, Yunho tak malu memiliki kekasih seperti dirinya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang diriku? Kenapa kau menyukaiku?" tanya Jaejoong. Dari dulu, ia penasaran bagaimana bisa seorang seperti Jung Yunho menyukai dirinya. Padahal ia sama sekali tidak populer dan tidak menarik seperti Yunho, ia hanya siswa biasa yang terlalu sering menghabiskan waktunya untuk menggambar sketsa.

"Aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu. Kau selalu baik, kau selalu menolong orang yang butuh pertolonganmu, kau tak memandang siapapun yang meminta bantuanmu, kau selalu berusaha membantu orang lain meski kau sendiri butuh bantuan." Jawabnya panjang lebar. Jaejoong tercengang mendengarnya, sebaik itukah ia di mata Yunho?

"Selagi aku mampu, aku akan menolong siapapun." Ujar Jaejoong sambil memasang senyumnya.

"Selain itu, matamu indah. Aku sangat menyukainya."

Yunho mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah mata kanan kekasihnya, sebelah mata doe besar itu terpejam saat bibir Yunho mencium mata itu dengan lembut. Ada sebersit rasa bahagia yang Jaejoong rasakan. Entah kenapa ia sangat bangga memiliki mata doe besar yang di sukai Yunho.

"Hmmm, bagaimana kalau kau bertemu dengan mata yang lebih indah dariku?" tanya _namja_ cantik itu takut-takut. Ia tak berani membayangkan seandainya Yunho meninggalkannya karena laki-laki itu sudah memiliki seseorang dengan mata yang lebih indah darinya. Tapi, entah kenapa bibirnya justru melayangkan pertanyaan yang membuatnya sendiri takut.

"Tak akan ada yang berubah. Seindah apapun mata orang lain yang kutemui, jika itu bukan kau, sama sekali tak berarti." Jawab Yunho. Mendengar itu membuat Jaejoong tersenyum simpul dengan rona kemarahan yang muncul.

~oOo~

^END^

A/N

_Ada yang pernah baca fict ini? HAHAHA~! Yaaa, ini adalah fict 'Ritsu's Trouble' dalam fandom Sekaiichi Hatsukoi milikku. Entah kenapa aku lagi pengen bikin versi YunJae-nya xD Mianhae kalau terkesan nggak kreatif. Ckckck_

_Yup, memang begini ceritanya. Gaje gitu dehh wkwkwk_

_Reviews Reviews reviews?_

—_KENz—_

_(28__th__ of April 2013)_

_00:50 AM_


End file.
